


Heel

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dean, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Spanking, Submissive Dean, Wincest - Freeform, collar and leash, collaring, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to hold on to the leash attached to Dean's collar when he fucks him. But today he'll grab Dean by the hair and push his face down into a little bowl full of come marked "Dean."</p><p>written for a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77204.html?thread=28389524#t28389524">spnkinkmeme</a> fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normally Dean was the one to start the play. He would come home, sit on the couch, and think about it a bit. It wasn't that he didn't love it – he did! Being collared and leashed, and being Sam’s pet gave him the best orgasms of his life. Not to mention how relaxed and happy and content and well, it was a bit embarrassing wasn't it? I mean, Dean was a Big Bad Hunter. Who just happened to like being fucked hard from behind while his brother choked him, pulling his collar pulled tight on his throat… Dean absently rubbed his now straining jeans. Fuck! Even the thought was enough to get him hot. Maybe getting the collar tonight wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

Sam watched from the door way as Dean fought with himself. The elder brother sat staring into space. A worried look on his face, a tightness in his shoulders. Sam knew that look, and knew what Dean needed. He knew his brother liked it hard and rough. To be overwhelmed, and taken. To be taken apart and then put back together with gentle kisses. He loved the fact that Dean was a pretty little bitch. His pretty little puppy. While Dean acted tough, Sam was pretty sure that when he was happiest when he was collared. The horniest little pet ever, whose holes were always hot and ready to be filled with come. 

He also knew it embarrassed Dean. And an embarrassed Dean turned Sam on. And if it took a little while for Dean to allow himself to ask for what he wanted, well, that was half the fun. Sam smirked to himself. Watching Dean’s tough, dominant self fight with his slutty, submissive self was hot. Then again, bringing Dean down, kicking and screaming and fighting his submissive side was also a turn on. 

Sam‘s jeans felt too tight, and he knew he had waited long enough. He turned on his heel, only to return a moment later. He grabbed Deans hair, pulling his head back, at the same time dropping a black leather collar in Dean’s lap. 

“Ow! Whatcha doing Sammy?”

“It’s not ‘Sammy’ pup. It’s ‘Master’. Kiss the collar, and ask me to put it on you. Ask me nicely.”

\------  
Dean looked at Sam in surprise. This was never how it happened. It was Dean’s choice whether it was a play night or not. And although Dean had been working himself towards getting the collar, he balked at having his hand forced. It was his choice. 

“Sam, I haven’t decided. I don’t know if that’s what if I want to do that tonight.”

“Not an option tonight, Dean. Tonight is about me, and the fun I can have with my little bitch.”

Dean flushed. Sam hardly every called him bitch. Pup and puppy… pet even. He liked those. But bitch? He had never really gotten into the name calling. He certainly didn’t like being called a bitch, he told himself sternly, although his cock seemed to ignore him. 

“Beg, Dean. Beg for you collar.”

But Dean wasn't collared yet. And Dean was nothing if not stubborn. He yanked his hair out of his brother’s grip, and pushed himself up from the couch, the collar falling to the floor as he stood. “Not playing Sammy. You want that you can just – wait! What are you doing?”

Dean found himself being crowded, Sam’s larger body covering his, pushing him face first, up against the wall. Sam ground his cock into Dean’s ass, the smaller man moaning. 

“You’ll beg, pup. You’ll beg because you’re a greedy cockslut, and if you aren't wearing my collar, it’s going to be a long, empty night for you. Just say the word Dean, just ask for the collar, and I’ll fill your ass. You’d like that wouldn't you? You like the burn of my big cock in your tight hole? I know you love it Dean. And I love it too. I love how hot and wet you are, how you’re always ready and panting for it, just like a bitch in heat. “

Sam lent in harder, pressing denim covered cock hard against denim covered ass. 

“Feels like you were made for me, Dean. It feels good. But it can feel better. Don’t you want to feel better?”

Dean did moan at that. Hard to argue with the feeling of a hard cock nudging your ass. Dean spread his legs a little more, inviting Sam to rest against him. 

“C'mon Sam. Just fuck me. Just sink balls deep into me. Let me feel you.”  
Sam smiled against Deans hair. “I’d love to do that Dean.” Sam’s arms came down on either side of Dean, arms extended. The collar held in one hand, a leash dangling from the other. Sam sighed sadly. “But I can’t. Not until you beg me for your collar.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s head jerked up, his hands balling into fists. What the fuck was wrong with Sammy? Why couldn't they just fuck?

“Sammy?”

“Dean?”

“I… don’t want… I just want you to fuck me.”

“And I’d love to fuck you,” cooed Sam, pressing his cock against Dean once again. “You know what you need to do for that to happen.”

Dean fought with himself. It would be so easy to just ask for the collar. To beg for it. Then Sam would sink his cock into Dean… but it set a precedent. A _bad_ precedent. Growling to himself, Dean undid his belt, and shucked his pants down. One hand found his cock, the head already dripping with precome. “Fuck you, Sammy,” he moaned. It wasn't as good as a cock in his ass, but Dean was still a man, and his hand on his cock felt good. Who needed Sam anyway?

Dean’s hand had barely started moving when there was a growl in his ear, and he was flipped around, his back pressed to the wall, hands pressed above his head. Sam glared at Dean. Dean averted his eyes but spat out “My choice Sam. That’s how this game goes. My. Fucking. Choice.”

 

Dean turned to glare at Sam, who just steadily looked back. Glad he could keep the smirk off his face. He loved it when Dean pushed back, when his saucy little pet pushed to brought down hard. He felt his cock twitch approvingly. Nothing, Sam thought to himself, felt as good as bringing a spitting and hissing Dean down to a begging quivering mess. He hardened his voice again. 

“It is your choice Dean. Whether you get fucked now, or later. Whether you get rewarded, or punished. So you know what to do Dean.”

There was silence between the two. Dean looked down, angry. Why was Sam doing this? Sam’s hands tightened on his wrists. 

“I can read your thoughts, big brother. I’m doing this because you love it. You love being on the end of my leash, pulled in tight and bred like a bitch in heat. I am doing this because you get so caught up in your head you _need_ to be my _obedient_ little puppy. But more importantly, I am doing this because _I_ want to. Because I love it when you become the submissive little slut I know you are, and I love watching you fight to get there.”

Sam’s head moved forward, his breath ghosting across Dean’s face as Sam nipped and licked and nibbled. “You don’t know how hot it is Dean, seeing your eyes all teary, as you try and stop what we both want to happen.” Sam’s head moved lower, until he mouthed wet kisses on Dean’s collar bone. “What we both know is going to happen.”

And he bit. Dean cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He could feel Sam’s teeth and tongue and lips firm against his body before easing up. And Dean wanted more. He wanted to be filled and fucked and marked. And he wanted Sam to do it. 

He pushed against Sam’s hands, but they didn't move. If anything, the larger man leaned more firmly into Dean. “What’s it going to be big brother? Have you finished fighting?”

Dean looked straight at Sam. He turned his head a little, grabbing the collar swinging by his face, nibbling on the leather, lathing it with his tongue before he let it drop. 

“Please Sam… please collar me and fuck me.”


	3. Chapter 3

The words were out now. That was pretty much an explicit agreement that Sam could do whatever he wanted with Dean. From the moment the collar was buckled, until it came off, Dean was Sam’s pet. 

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Don’t be nervous. Remember you want this. Remember you want this_ he repeated over and over until he felt Sam brush a kiss on his forehead. 

Dean felt Sam's grip on his hands lighten, a gentle squeeze given before his wrists were released. To his right Dean heard the _schhhkk_ of leather and drag of metal over metal as the buckle was undone. The sound of the collar that was soon to be around his neck. His collar. To the left was the sound of chain scraping against the floor. Of the leash that was to be attached to the collar. His leash. 

Dean’s breath hitched and he felt his knees weaken. _You want this. You want this. You want this_. But the mantra wasn't quite enough to push him into the space where he floated. Dean's eyes flew open and he straightened his knees. He could put a stop to this. He just needed to man up and say the words. 

But Sam was there, with a firm hand that was pushing him down to his knees. 

“It’s OK, pup, you just go down. It’s OK. You’re a good boy. You just stay down, where you need to be.”

Dean knew that was how it worked. That this was what he craved. And even as he argued in his head, his body was already obeying Sam ( _his master_ ), falling to his knees, without much grace. While he winced as he hit the hard floor, of more interest was the large bulge in Sam’s pants. Right in front of Dean’s face. Dean licked his lips. Oh how he wanted that. Because right now… soon… that would be all that mattered. Sammy’s cock. Sammy’s cock in his mouth, in his ass. Perhaps if he reached his tongue out just a little he could taste it… 

Sam chuckled, a soft thumb catching Deans’ tongue and brushing a small spot of drool from the corner of Dean’s mouth. The thumb then continued its journey; pressing between Dean’s softly parted lips. Dean let it penetrate his mouth, drawing Sam’s thumb in further, suckling gently. Sam allowed him, enjoying the soft, rhythmic movements.

With slow movements, so as not to startle his pet, Sam gently pressed leather around Dean’s throat. He started speaking, keeping his voice low and soft and soothing. “That’s right, that’s my good boy. Now remember Dean, once this collar is done up you are my bitch. My pet. My puppy. I am your master. Pets don’t decide what happens. Pets obey their master. You will be obedient. You will do what I say, when I say it. You will not talk. If you break the rules, I will punish you.”

Dean’s eyes’ had drifted all the way shut. He was steadily moving down into that relaxed space where it just felt good to listen to Sam, to do what he said, but at the reminder not to talk he stirred. He was still aware enough to want to have more control than that. 

“Sammy…”

Sam’s lips came down hard on Dean’s and the collar was quickly fastened. “Too late, Dean. Should’ve said yes. Should have fought a bit harder if this wasn't what you wanted. And if I were you I would remember what this collar means. Remember, bad puppies get punished.“

Dean knew it wasn't an idle threat. Last time he had been unable to sit properly for a week, following an argument about the unfairness of being told what to do AND not being able to talk. Dean bit his lip. Maybe asking for collar hadn't been the right thing to do, but what should he have done differently…?

“Now, unzip me.”

Sam’s voice broke through Dean’s thoughts, and he wavered. He still wasn't quite sure what he wanted. Maybe a beer, a beer would be good. And then maybe…

“Dean.”

Sam’s voice held a warning. “I have no problems with disciplining a disobedient pet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean jumped slightly, then berated himself. There was no need to shy away. It was ok. This was part of the game. He liked the game. He liked it more than beer. And he _liked_ the punishments. Not talking was standard. Nothing to get worked up about. So what if the lead up was a little different this time. Did that matter? And what was different? Dean wasn’t different. Was he? No. It was Sam. Sam was different. Sterner? Firmer? Why was Sam doing this? When did the rules change? And what were the new ones? Dean felt lost. He _liked_ the sameness, the certainty. Every time, Dean would fight to get the collar on, but once it was on he was free to float. Sam would take care of everything. Sam would fuck him, and pet him, and keep him collared until Dean was ready to come back. So why was it so different this time?

Sam watched Dean’s every thought cross his mobile face. Oh, his pet was confused. How cute. But sometimes Dean needed to be pushed out of his comfort zone. Sam snorted inside his head. The fact that Deans comfort zone was being a puppy (albeit a somewhat disobedient, well fucked puppy) said spades about how tightly Dean was wound. And Sam was nothing if not a responsible pet owner. And while it was true that Dean needed this, so did Sam. Sam got his release from control, from looking after Dean. Sam saw the tension in Dean’s shoulders and knew it would not be easy for Dean to let go. But that was why Dean was the puppy and Sam the owner. And Sam could wait him out. 

“What’s it to be, Dean? Are you going to behave” 

Sure, Sam _could_ wait him out, but he didn't have to.

Dean had been so wrapped up in his head he had almost forgotten Sam was there. (Almost, but not quite. The weight of the collar, the pull of the chain, kept him bound in the moment). He looked at Sam, confusion writ deep in his eyes. 

Sam just patted his head. 

Then Dean took a breath. He had agreed to the collar. That meant Sam’s rules. That meant that Dean wasn't in control anyway. Once more, Dean turned his head to the side, but this time he licked and nuzzled Sam’s hand. Sam’s face broke out in a grin. 

“Good pup.”

“We haven’t done this in a while Dean, so I will remind you of the rules. Puppies don’t talk, unless asked a question. Puppies obey their master. Puppies don’t come without permission. Good puppies get rewarded, and bad ones get punished.” Sam pulled the leash tight, pulling Deans mouth up to his. Dean tensed, coughing a little as the leash pulled the collar tight. Then he followed it, pushing forward to kiss Sam, only to brought up short, his leash fisted in Sam’s hand. Each time Dean moved to lessen the choke 

Finally, Dean just relaxed, feeling the collar pull tighter and tighter, until Sam allowed him release. Filling his lungs with air, Dean brought his face up to look at same, only to be met with a kiss. 

 

Sam lent down, placing butterfly kisses along Dean’s lower lip. He smiled as he felt Dean’s mouth move into a pout, after which he nipped and sucked until Dean’s mouth opened for him. Then Sam claimed him, tongue invading, teeth pressed hard against teeth. When Dean tried to fight back, Sam’s hand pulled on the leash. Tighter and tighter until Dean backed down on choked breath. Sam immediately gave the leash slack, allowing Dean a single gasp of fresh air before his mouth was back. 

Sam lazily explored Dean’s mouth. He knew every last inch, but this kiss was about reminding Dean that Sam was in control. Every time Dean made a move that had not been instigated by Sam, the leash was pulled and the collar tightened, until Dean backed down. Sam enjoyed it, and given how hard Dean’s cock was against Sam’s leg, Dean was enjoying it too.   
For the second time, Sam felt Dean’s body go slack. His mouth opened, and he just allowed Sam to take what he want. Dean’s eyes slid closed, and he just allowed Sam to support and guide him. Sam pulled back, placing gentle kisses at the side of Dean’s mouth, then on his nose and eyes. “That’s my boy. That’s my good pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. But at least it is finished how. The first three chapters have been updated for a bit more internal consistency.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was floating. He felt and wonderful. Maybe it was oxygen deprivation –he had to thank Sam for that. Sure, sure, he could probably put his good mood down to choking but he could be magnanimous. More to the point, when he was floating he could be honest. It was Sam that put him here. Sam pushing him down and breaking him apart until he was relaxed and ready. And he was ready. Sam ran his hands over Dean’s back, arms, along his ass. The hands were gentle, settling and soothing. But more than that Dean felt owned. Owned and safe.

If unicorns existed they would be galloping around, up here in the clouds with Dean. And there would be teddy bears too. And pie. Lots of pie. 

“That’s my good pup” Sam repeated. 

Sam’s voice washed over him, the praise sending a slight flush to his cheeks. The rest of his blood went straight to his cock. 

Dean’s head rolled back, pulling a little on the leash. He enjoyed the strain to breathe, before opened his mouth. “Sam…”

Sam’s mouth firmed. “Do puppies’ speak?”

Dean whimpered, nuzzling against Sam in apology. Sam relented, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair until he tugged. Hard. 

“Ready to play, pup?”

Dean nodded, opening his mouth obediently as fingers pressed against his mouth. He lathed the digits, sucking and licking, and practically purring at the taste of his Master’s fingers. 

“Get them wet, pup. It’s all you going to get when I stretch you out.”

Dean got busy. Slobbering all over the fingers in his mouth, concentrating on licking everything. Sam stroked Dean’s hair idly, until he roughly pushed Dean away. 

“All fours, pup. You know how to present.”

Dean clambered down as quick as he could, quick to turn around and present his ass to Sam. Before he was in position Sam was in there, keeping off balance. 

“Wider, Dean. Spread your legs wider.”

Dean spread his legs as wide as could. Then balancing himself carefully, he reached back and spread his ass for his master. Sam admired the view. Dean’s hole was twitching in anticipation. Dean’s cock was hard up against his stomach. 

“It’s such a little hole, Dean. And soon it is going to stretch around my cock. I love it when I fill you. You’re always so hot. And tight.” 

Sam’s fingers had been gently rubbing over Dean’s hole. He kept up the light movements until it relaxed a little more, then slid a finger right in. Dean sighed as Sam started moving his finger gently, before adding a second. 

“Fuck, so tight, Dean. You’re made for fucking.”

Dean whimpered a little at that, trying to fuck back on Sam’s fingers, let him know how ready he was for cock. Sam, however, was not about to let his little puppy set the pace. 

“Down, Dean.”

Dean obeyed immediately. 

“I had a treat for you pet, but I’m not sure you deserve it. Let’s see if you can behave yourself now.”

With great force of will, Dean forced himself not fuck himself on Sam’s fingers. Keeping his hands on his ass cheeks, still spreading them wide, he once more pressed his chest to the floor. He stayed as still as he could, allowing Sam to (oh so fucking) slowly push two fingers back and forth before he (finally!!!) added a third. Dean huffed a little at the stretch. Fuck – it felt so good. It always felt so good. He loved it when Sammy was in him. 

Sam was enjoying the view. He could feel Dean reining in his impatience as he (excruciatingly) slowly pushed his fingers in. The way that Dean’s hole seemed to open and welcome the intrusion, and then cling to his fingers, not wanted to let them escape as he pulled them back out. 

“Fuck Dean,” Sam groaned, repeating his earlier words. “You are just made for fucking. The way your ass just sucks my fingers in…” 

Sam roughly pulled his fingers out, ignoring Dean’s startled gasp. “And now look at you. All gaping and ready for my cock.”

That was the only warning Sam gave before he lined himself and thrust in with one steady movement, his hands gripping Dean’s hips so hard the bruises would be there for a week. Dean moaned at the stretch. Sam had a huge cock, and he felt the burn, the unyielding flesh pushing its way deep into him. 

Once he was fully seated, he allowed Dean a few moments to feel the stretch. Then with a sudden movement he pulled on the leash – Dean’s breath caught as his head was pulled back – and started fucking him as hard as he could. Oh god! Dean’s ass felt so good! It caressed his cock as he almost pulled out, only to suck him back in. He felt his balls contact Dean’s as he bottomed out again and again. He could feel himself heading straight towards his climax, but through amazing force of will he thrust himself balls deep in pet once more and stopped. He allowed his arm to drop forward, and Dean, who had been moaning and gasping, pulled in a lungful of air. He turned a little, reproachful eyes finding Sam at the sudden loss of movement. His hips gave a few shuddery movements as he tried to control himself, to not fuck himself on the cock currently splitting him in two. 

Sam’s hands moved over Dean’s ass, hips, and back. Soothing and caressing. 

“You've been a good boy, Dean”, Sam whispered in Dean’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Dean whimpered and moaned, and Sam’s hand came to Dean’s neck, pulling on the leash. 

“I asked you a direct question. You may answer, pup. Now what do you want?”

“I want to come Sam! Now!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam raised his eyebrows at his pup’s high handed demand. He smiled – Dean was still Dean after all, but forced his features in a stern visage and brought his hand down on Dean’s upturned and currently very full ass. Sam enjoyed the way Dean clenched on his cock, and continued to spank him as he spoke. “Is that the way a puppy talks to his master?’

“I’m sorry Sam! I just… please!! Fill me Sam! Fill me with your come”, begged Dean.

“You beg so prettily Dean. But not today, pup. Today you get a special treat.”

 

Sam dropped the leash, and Dean fell forward. He felt Sam pull out, and breathing heavily, his head pounding, waiting for the feeling hot come across his back. A feeling that never came. Instead he heard Sam grunt behind him, and a sound of something liquidly hitting metal. And then his leash was tugged once more, and Sam pulled him forward. 

Dean was surprised enough to snarl “Sam, what the fuck?”

Sam’s hand came down heavily on Dean’s ass. “Didn't we _just_ discuss this Dean? Is _this_ the way a pet speaks to their Master?” Despite himself, Dean growled. “Knock it off Sammy. I’m still hard here” Sam’s hand came down in flurry of smacks on Deans upturned backside. “Don’t. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Be respectful, Dean. A respectful puppy gets rewarded. A rude, disobedient pup gets punished.”

Dean attempted to shift away from the (large) hand covering his behind, but Sam had a firm grip on the leash. Sam spanked Dean the whole time he talked. (Oh god! Why did he always have so much to say?) Sam’s hand came down again and again until Dean was begging. “Please Sam! Stop! It hurts. I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Master, I’m sorry!!!”

Sam’s hand stopped spanking, instead firmly rubbing Dean’s heated flesh. Dean bit his lip and winced, but didn't complain. It didn't seem like that would end well, for him. 

“I don’t know that you are sorry. Sorry you have a sore little behind, maybe. But sorry for what you said? Sorry for how disobedient you are being? I am not convinced.”

Dean wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I am sorry, Master! I never should have done that. You are always so good to me, and you give me what I need.”

Sam growled, “That’s right pup, exactly what you need.”

Sam had a firm hold of the leash and pulled Deans head back. He followed it, in a vain attempt to keep the pressure of his neck. Sam made for the chair, and seating himself, pulling Dean to heel at his feet. “I don’t know that you deserve your treat now, Dean. I mean, you have been a very. Bad. Boy.” Each word was punctuated with a very firm slap to Deans behind. Dean looked at Sam somewhat resentfully. It wasn't _his_ fault that Sam had changed the rules. 

Dean pouted and went to speak. Sam just pulled on the choke chain and raised an eyebrow. 

Sam waiting until Dean had settled. Then slowly and deliberately placed a bowl on the floor. Dean looked at Sam. Sam just raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s your treat, pup.”

Dean looked down at the bowl. It was filled with something kinda slimey. He put his head down and sniffed. His head went a little too far, his nose pushing in, before he pulled back. The earthy, delicious scent of Sam’s come filled his nose. And while his mouth watered… he couldn't do it. He knew what Sam was asking of him, and he just couldn't do it. 

Dean sneered and turned his head from the bowl, choking a little as his collar pulled tight. Sam just smiled grimly. “You’ll be eating my come pup. Whether you do it now or later is up to you. I don’t think you will enjoy it so much later…”

Sam’s words trailed off. Dean looked at the bowl again, and then stared in horror. He hadn't realised at first, but the abomination was pink (pink!) with his name on it – “Dean”. 

Sam watched Dean avidly. The way he closed his eyes, the long lashes brushing his cheeks. The way he looked entreatingly at Sam (Sam kept his face stern, but it was hard) The look of realisation that they would sit here until Dean did what Sam had ordered. The look of disgust, and uncertainty. The way Dean wondered how and why he had agreed to all this. And… if Sam looked closely he could see arousal and lust. They were currently overwhelmed by other, more negative feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam waited. He continued looking at Dean. He looked until Dean got twitchy, just a movement of the shoulder. A flicker of eye. Enough that he was uncomfortable and unconsciously leaning into Sam for some reassurance. Sam’s hand drifted to Dean’s head, stroking gently. This what he wanted, his puppy like this, begging for his masters touch. Dean hummed, and lightly head-butted Sam’s thigh, pushing up into the gentle fingers carding through his hair. 

Sam pulled at the leash again, bringing Dean’s face to his bowl. “I know you’re my good little puppy Dean.” 

The words washed over him. Yes. He was good. He _was_ Sammy’s good puppy. And good puppies did what they were told. Got rewards. And Sam’s come was _definitely_ a reward. And Dean would take his rewards, however they were granted. 

Dean closed his eyes and drifted for a moment, letting Sam pull on his leash, dragging his face down to the bowl. Sam kept the pressure, and Dean breathed in the smell of Sam’s spunk. The tip of his pink tongue extended, and dipped into the bowl. 

Sam couldn't keep back a groan. It was even more erotic than he imagined, seeing Dean’s tongue slip out to lap at the creamy white liquid. Sam’s cock gave an enthusiastic twitch, and his hand moved involuntarily, forcing Dean’s face into the bowl. He growled with lust as Dean choked a little, both on his come and as the collar pulled tight. Oh Dean had choked on his cock and swallowed his come many times, but there was something about watching him lapping it from a bowl that did wonderful, wonderful things to him. 

Dean kept his eyes closed as he licked the come. Scooping it up his tongue, swallowing it down. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him. So he played… scooping it up, letting his mouth stay open a little before he slowly and carefully swallowed. He opened his eyes, and staring straight at Sam he licked his lips, before dropping his head again, that little pink tongue dipping once more into the bowl of come. Only this time Dean stared up at Sam through his lashes. 

“Oh, good boy Dean.” Sam’s voice was breathy as he praised Dean. 

Sam watched until the last drop had been licked. Dean had even shoved his face into the bowl in an attempt to get every last bit. Small splatters of come now covered Dean’s cheeks, as well as the top of his nose. Sam swiped his finger across Dean’s nose, collecting his come as before silently held his finger at Dean’s mouth, who by this time was little more than Sam’s comeslut. He sucked in Sam’s finger, sucking and licking until there was no more. Sam fingers then returned to Dean’s face, gathering every last bit, and slowly feeding it to his blissed out, comepuppy.

“Was that so hard, Dean? I told you that it was a treat, that you would enjoy it. Did it taste good?”

Dean hummed, and licked Sam’s hand in acknowledgement. Sam pulled the leash again, pulling Dean down and then tipping him over, onto his back. Sam rubbed Dean’s belly, rubbing his belly, tweaking his nipples, and avoiding Dean’s straining hard and bright red cock. 

“Such a good boy,” Sam murmured. “You have been so good, pup.” Dean’s eyes were closed as he luxuriated in Sam’s hands on his body. “So very good.” He palms Dean’s leaking cock, the precome allowing his hand to slide. He fists Dean a few times, watching him shiver and shudder, hips thrusting and eyes blank. 

“But this isn't how a puppy gets off.”

Sam slowly sat back, deliberately placing his legs wide, one near Dean. “If you want to come Dean, you do it yourself.” Dean’s hands immediately move to his cock, but a quick pull on his leash stops him. “Uh uh pup. No hands.”

Dean rolled onto his hands and knees, looking at Sam through unfocused eyes. Sam just sits there smiling, jerking his leg a little until Dean looks at it. Then back at Sam. Sam grins. He can’t help it. 

“Good boy, Dean.”

And then Dean was on Sam, knees either side as he started to jerk his hips, rubbing his straining cock. Little gasps and moans escaped him, hips pumping as he smeared his precomealong Sam’s calf. And fuck if it wasn't hot. His little pup, his pup who had just licked clean a bowl of Sam’s come was now humping his leg. 

Sam’s words wash over Dean. “Such a good pup. Such a good boy. So sexy Dean. I love seeing you like this. All undone at the edges. Come, Dean. Come now.” 

Dean came with a cry, a few jerky thrusts and his come covers Sam’s leg. Panting, he laid his head on Sam’s knee, just nuzzling gently. Sam’s fingers are at his mouth, pushing, and he tiredly opened his mouth, allowing Sam’s come covered a fingers in. He obediently licked and sucked until Sam is done. 

Sam pulled Dean into his arms. For now Dean would rest, curled up. Relaxed. Gentle. Perfect. Sam smiled and tugged Dean closer. His pup was tired. Sam had brought him down hard, but fuck, if he hadn't needed it. He felt Dean give a contented little sigh and burrow deeper into his chest. 

Then again, maybe they wouldn't talk about it. Dean never talked about the things he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished! sorry for the delay. But I think I may have learnt my lesson: only post completed things, then they won't be split into these weirdly sized chapters.


End file.
